I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Alice keeps denying her feelings for a certain Cheshire cat because of her bad experiences with love. She doesn't want to get hurt ever again. But her friend Vivaldi will help her see that maybe love is worth taking a chance on.


**I listened to this song for nostalgia sake and started to realize just how well it connected to Alice, the way she had her heart broken and started to believe that getting in a relationship was just like setting herself up for heartbreak. I also thought of Boris (my favorite character) and Cheshire Cat Waltz. So I thought it would be an amazing idea to write this. It took me some time to think of who should be talking back to her, and I finally came up with it. Enjoy my first updated story in such a long time ~nya!**

* * *

Alice was enjoying yet another tea party with Vivaldi, but her mind kept wandering to a certain someone. Luckily, the queen sent Peter White out on a mountain's worth of jobs so that was one less issue on her mind. Vivaldi noticed this and smiled, knowing fully well who Alice was thinking of. The queen lifted the teacup to her smiling lips, watching the Outsider as she just traced her finger over her cup's rim, her eyes glazed over.

"We have noticed that you are having trouble focusing," Vivaldi spoke up, smirking slightly.

The young girl's head shot up and then she bowed it. "I-I'm so sorry, Vivaldi," Alice apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment…" She took another sip of tea.

The queen of hearts smiled and asked, "Would one of those things be the Cheshire Cat?"

Alice spluttered, almost choking on her tea. "W-w-what?! N-no!"

"Your stutter tells us otherwise dear."

The brunette stood up and walked around the table and sat herself in the seat next to Vivaldi, seeking comfort in her female friend. Vivaldi noticed this change in behavior and set her elegant hand on Alice's.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Alice sighed with a dejected look, remembering her first love that crushed her heart. She swore off falling in love, but ever since she met all the amazing people in Wonderland, she was beginning to reconsider that silent vow. "I don't want to end up depressed again. I don't want everyone to worry about me…"

The purple-haired woman embraced Alice and smiled. "Why don't you tell us all about it? It could make you feel better." **(A/N: Song is in bold)**

"I guess," Alice said. "Well... **If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth that aggravation.** " She wasn't going to forget that man so easily. " **That's ancient history. Been there, done that.** "

Vivaldi couldn't help but respond to what Alice was saying. " **Who you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey we can see right through you**."

" **Oh no!** " Alice tried to protest. She didn't think of Boris that way, did she…?

" **Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of.** " Vivaldi knew all about Alice's feeling, but said girl was still in denial.

Alice got up from her seat and started to walk around the castle's maze, Vivaldi hot of her heels. " **No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!** "

" **You swoon. You sigh. Why deny it? Oh, oh.** " Vivaldi didn't understand why Alice wouldn't admit her feelings. Alice never revealed her past "relationship" with the man that looked like her brother, Blood, who only focused on her sister.

" **It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love.** " The Outsider kept convincing herself that those three words would only get her hurt. " **I thought my heart had learned its lesson.** " She didn't want to go through that excruciating pain again. _That man_ stole her heart and crushed it, whether he knew it or not. Her mind soon drifted to Boris and how he always made her smile when she was feeling down or confused. Those thoughts alone made her smile. " **It feels so good when you start out.** " But she shook her head. She believed it was impossible for them to be together for as long as she hoped. Boris was a cat after all, free spirits who left when a better offer was presented to them. He would drift away from her once he found someone better. " **My head is screaming, 'Get a grip girl; unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'** "

The queen gripped the young girl's shoulders, feeling this denial has gone on for too long. " **Girl, you can't deny it** **; w** **ho you are and how you're feeling.** **Baby we're not buying** **.** **Hon we saw you hit the ceiling** **.** **Face it like a grown-up!** **When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?** "

" **No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!** "

" **Give up! Give in! Check the grin, you're in love.** " Vivaldi always noticed when Boris was around or even mentioned, Alice would always smile brightly. Alice always helped her when she was sad after thinking about the king, so it was time to make Alice happy. But the girl was stubborn.

" **This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love! You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!** "

Vivaldi realized what Alice was trying to do, and finally understood. " **Girl, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love.** " She plucked a rose from one of the bushes and handed it to Alice as a sign of her understanding.

Alice smiled brightly and took the rose. " **At least out loud, I won't say I'm in…love.** " She looked up to Vivaldi. "I get it now! If I do get my heart broken, at least I can sock him in the face without feeling guilty." The two girls laughed and Alice ran out of the maze, heading to the Amusement Park.

* * *

When Alice arrived at the Amusement Park, she was greeted by the workers. "Welcome home, miss," they would all say. She looked by all the games Boris loved to play and all the stands the two loved to eat at. Finally, she walked up to a faceless employee and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes Miss Alice?" she asked.

"Have you seen B–" She didn't get to finish her question because she was tackled from behind. She almost fell onto the pavement but luckily she regained her balance.

"ALICE!" the person behind her exclaimed. The girl turned around to see that it was the role-holder she was seeking; the Cheshire cat, Boris Airay. He tackled her and gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek, smiling his signature Cheshire smile. Alice blushed as she felt Boris's soft boa being wrapped around her, pulling her even closer to the cat that was currently sniffing her neck. "Your scent is still the best, Alice~," Boris purred.

Alice's head told her to push the cat boy off and run, but her heart told her to enjoy the moment. She decided to listen to her heart for now until she got the answered she needed from Boris. "H-hey Boris…" she began, her brush increasing in redness, "I…I have something I need to ask you…" Alice took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Do you r-really love me, for who I am I mean…? Not just because I'm an outsider…?" She slowly turned around to see his expression, feeling a small sense of dread wash over her.

Boris just stared at her like she had just grown a second head, which in her opinion would be possible for the residents of this topsy-turvy place. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Of course I love you for you, Alice. You're the only one I could ever love. I admit…when you're not around I get really lonely and sad. And I get so angry and jealous when the other role keepers just flock to you! I love when you smile only at me. I want you to be all mine and never leave this place." Boris finished his speech by nuzzling Alice's back, hiding the massive blush on his face.

The young lady didn't need to see Boris's face to know that his words were sincere. She was worried over him rejecting her but he gave her something so much better. Something ran down her cheek and she touched it with her finger. She was crying. But they weren't they kind of tears she expected. No; these were tears of overwhelming joy. Alice buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

Boris could easily smell his love's salty tears and stared up at her, wondering if he said something he shouldn't have of if she was offended. He felt an unbearable guilt squeeze his heart. His ears flattened and tail sagged to the sidewalk as he tried to comfort her. "H-hey…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted—" He was unable to finish when he was suddenly tackled in a hug, soft arms wrapping around his neck. He could feel the tears soak his top slightly.

"You didn't say anything wrong," Alice stated, "You made me so happy! I love you too Boris! I'm sorry I kept denying it… I love you so much…"

The two locked eyes, the passion for each other clear. Boris leaned down, snaking an arm around Alice's waist. Said girl stood on her tip-toes to get closer and slowly closed her eyes, awaiting what she knew would be her first kiss. Her first would be taken by the man she truly loved. Their breath intertwined, their lips only centimeters apart—

* * *

"Hey baby, what's this?" a man with pink fuzzy cat ears and a matching tail asked.

The woman he was speaking to turned around and saw he was holding up a bunch of papers. She blushed upon seeing them and tried not to meet his gaze. "I-It's nothing. J-just something I worked on w-while we were dating. I never got around to finishing it and stashed it away."

Boris pouted cutely and crawled over to where his wife was sitting and leaned against her. "I wanna know how it ends!" he complained. "What's gonna happen between you and me?"

Alice couldn't help but giggle at her husband's antics. "You know how it ends. We've lived it. We start dating, you propose to me, and we go on to have two adorable children." The woman gently stroked Boris's hair and scratched behind his ears. Boris purred and pushed his head into her hand, turning to putty in his wife's hands.

"Well maybe we should finish the story," he suggested. "Like this!" Boris leaned his head up and captured Alice's lips with his, snaking one hand to hold the back of her neck. "I was just about to kiss you right before you stopped. So now we can make up the rest of the ending!"

Alice blushed a furious red but also had a confused expression. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Have another kid of course!" The pink-haired cat exclaimed with his Cheshire grin. "So let's get to it!" He grabbed his wife's hand and sprinted toward the master bedroom, grinning wider when he didn't get a single protest from his blushing wife.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Remember, this is a** **songfic** **. Tons of songfics are out there and have not been taken down. So I, again, am stating the HUGE DISCLAIMER ON THIS SONG AND THESE CHARACTERS! All rights are reserved for whoever created Alice in the Country of Hearts and the movie Hercules. I'm going to create a list soon about which stories I'll be updating in order. But for now, spend the time today with all your family and friends. Have a Happy Thanksgiving! See you soon ~nya!**


End file.
